


The Water Lily

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Drunk!Leader is Sleepy!Leader, M/M, Pointless fluff, Taichi's Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshima loves Taichi's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically nothing except fluffity fluff fluff that I most likely wrote at some point when I was feeling down and needed something to make me smile. It must have been some time ago though, because I don't have any immediate memory of writing it, lol. Also probably written as an excuse to focus on Taichi's hands, ngl.

Joshima loves Taichi's hands.

There's something about them that he can't get enough of. He's never able to quite pinpoint exactly what it is, just that he does. He watches him talk during 5LDK filming, hands wavering and gesturing enthusiastically when letting out a biting comment or entertaining story. He curls them in before splaying all his fingers wide during the more impactful moments, eyes wide as if he's even impressing himself.

He loves watching him when he's playing the piano. Taichi's fingers dance across the keys as if he was born to play the keyboard, light, effortless, major scales, minor scales, melodic scales, natural minor scales, chords and their different progressions, Taichi easily plays them all, his tongue poking just out the side of his mouth as his eyes move up and down the keyboard with his hands.

Then rehearsal's done and he's packing up his things in his bag while Joshima waits just off to the side, silent and patient, both hands in front of him and clasped around the straps of his own bag.

When Taichi walks over Joshima tilts his head to the side with a little smile and Taichi responds with his own and then they're out the door, walking near each other but not quite together, Taichi with his bag slung over his shoulder and Joshima with his gently swinging to his side as his eyes glance side to side and take in his surroundings.

Once they're out of the building, through the station and past the busiest of the intersections, street lights fewer and creating a path that's half lit and half in shadow, Taichi reaches a hand across silently, not even looking, and Joshima's fits inside like a glove. Taichi gives it an extra squeeze before gently tracing his thumb across the other's palm, and with a little gesture of his head, leads them across the street since there're no cars coming anyway.

Joshima loves the feeling of Taichi's hand around his because Taichi's hands are bigger and thicker than his own and when they're holding his he feels like nothing can touch him. Halfway across the street he's shifted his hand just enough that their fingers can interlock.

They go to Taichi's apartment because it's Thursday night, and neither of them have early filming on Friday mornings.

Joshima loves Thursdays.

Once they get there, Taichi offers him some of the Reisling he'd just bought the night before and Joshima smiles and says he'd love some, and then waits on the couch drinking it as he watches Taichi finish up on the sukiyaki for which he already had the ingredients bought and prepared.

Joshima watches his hands as he cooks, the way he holds the vegetables in one hand while the other curls around the knife and chops them cleanly and easily, the way he holds the ladle just so as he stirs before bringing it up to his lips to taste it, the way he drums his fingers almost but not quite impatiently as he waits for the water to boil. He comes over and sits by Joshima on the couch once it's all in the pot and there's nothing left to do but wait. Joshima's already finished his glass of wine by this point, so Taichi fills it back up and pours himself a glass at the same time, and Joshima marvels at the way his fingers gingerly take a hold of the stem of the glass, balancing it carefully before taking a sip.

As they sit and talk, Taichi's free hand somehow finds itself resting on top of Joshima's thigh, thumb tracing tiny circles at the same rate as he's rotating the wine in his glass.

Dinner is delicious. Taichi laughs when Joshima misses a noodle and ends up with it hanging out of his mouth.

"Cute", is what he calls it.

"Pathetic", is Joshima's counter-argument.

Afterwards, Joshima tries to clean up the dishes, but Taichi doesn't let him. He'll have plenty of time to clean everything up tomorrow when he gets home from work, and besides, Joshima looks tired. Despite Joshima's denial, this indeed seems to be the case, because not more than five minutes after they've returned to the couch, Joshima's head is leaning back on the couch and his eyes are fluttering closed with his mouth open in a humorously limp fashion.

Taichi reaches a hand over, one finger beneath the other's chin and pushing up.

"You need to go to sleep."

Joshima murmurs in disagreement. "M'not sleepy..."

"Not sleepy, my ass. You're almost passed out on my couch." Taichi walks his fingers up Joshima's mouth, nose, up to his forehead and into his hair, grinning in amusement as he brushes his bangs out of his face.

Joshima just shakes his head childishly, mouth a visible pout.

Taichi pushes himself up off the couch and gives Joshima's knee a little pat. "C'mon, you lush, let's get you to bed."

This prompts even more whining. "M'not a lush."

Taichi grins. "You drank over half my bottle of wine." He bends over, hands beneath the other's rear and lifting him up towards himself. Joshima comes with a flop, smushed against Taichi's chest as the other man grunts from the effort and lifts him all the way up into his arms. Joshima instinctively wraps his legs around Taichi's waist, face nestling into the fabric of his shirt. Taichi begins making his way back to the bedroom, hoisting Joshima up every time he starts to slide back down.

"I mean really... you come over, drink my wine, eat my food, force me to carry you to bed..." He drops Joshima back on the bed, the other man landing with a flop and his arms splayed out to either side. "...and I don't even get any action. Really, what kind of hospitality is that?"

Joshima's pout grows even larger and he wiggles around on the sheets. "We can if you want..."

But by now, Taichi's over to the dresser, to the top drawer, and pulling out the oversized T-shirt Joshima had long since claimed for himself, tossing it back over to the bed.

"You'd fall asleep halfway through, bozo." He smirks in amusement before wandering off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "You've already left me with blue balls more than once." He comes back out, toothbrush in his mouth as he vigorously scrubs his back molars.

Joshima's sitting with his shirt off in the middle of the bed and trying with intense focus to locate the headhole in his shirt. He pulls it over his shoulder and tries to stick his head through the armhole.

"That doesn't count, I was on sleeping pills that one time!"

Taichi stops his toothbrush. "And that time after the concert in Nagoya?"

Joshima finally finds the headhole and squeezes his head through, the shirt now on him backwards. "Well... you just said that one yourself. 'After the concert'. I was exhausted!"

Taichi makes his way back to the bathroom to spit, washing his toothbrush out. As he walks back to the bed he's pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it into the hamper before following it up with his jeans. Joshima's watching him with another pout, eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest, but Taichi doesn't respond aside from the now ever-present grin on his face.

"Taichiiiii..."

"Shigeeee..."

Taichi crawls onto the bed and pulls the covers up over himself, nestling his face down into the pillows with a satisfied sigh. He opens up one eye to look up at Joshima's less-than-happy expression, then closes it again, leisurely lifting a hand up.

Joshima's frown disappears. He scoots over, both hands reaching out to take the other's wrist and pulling his hand towards him until he can push his face into the palm.

Joshima loves the smell of Taichi's hands. The feel of Taichi's hands. He breathes into it, that warm sense of safety and security washing through him as he gently rubs his nose against the skin. Taichi curls his fingers just slightly, the pads of his fingers grazing Joshima's cheeks as he feels the other man relax almost instantly.

"...sleep?"

Joshima just nods, giving Taichi's hand one more nuzzle before crawling under the covers himself. Taichi's arms lace around his waist, pulling him in close and spooning his backside with his face in the back of the other's neck and his breath warm against his skin.

Taichi's hands are comforting and snug clasped around his middle. Joshima puts his own hands on top of them and lets his muscles go limp in the other's grip.

Joshima loves Taichi's hands.


End file.
